Hashtags are a universally recognized way of connecting items on social media and are used to map social output to ideas and concepts. Currently, hashtags require a significant amount of precision to work correctly. If related terms are used in a “tweet” or other social channel, there is no way to link the hashtags easily as separate concepts, or to process their relationships as compilations. Also, between different groups, hashtags can mean slightly different things and occasionally people can even misinterpret their meanings. Thus, hashtags are likely far less effective than intended for aggregating sentiments on similar subjects into effective conversations and information repositories.